An Overdose on Optimism
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: [AU] Severus hadn't expected either himself or Lily to wind up in Gryffindor, the so-called noble den of lions. But he was going to have to deal with it, because he was stuck with their generally infuriating naive optimism and lack of foresight for the next seven years. /for the One World AU Boot Camp/
1. Laugh

**A/N:** Written for the One World AU Boot Camp Challenge, for prompt#047: laugh.

* * *

**An Overdose on Optimism  
Drabble 1: Laugh **

Severus followed Lily out, leaving the two boys laughing about something or other and talking about Gryffindor. He had heard of both their families: Potter and Black, and while the first's foolish passion for the House of Lions was to be expected, the latter's was not.

Not that it particularly interested him; he was half-blood, not pure-blood, and family politics were of no importance to him. His mother was a witch, yes, but a Muggle-born one, and his father – tch, he was the very scum of Muggles without an ounce of magic, heart or brain in him. Why his mother had married the toad of a man, he would never know.

Sadly, one could not chose their parents and he did love his mother. He didn't like that she insisted on trying to make things work between their thread-bare family. It was hopeless though; all it really led to was more arguing between the pair and Severus sneaking out to play by himself…and, after he had his Hogwarts letter, Lily.

'This one looks empty.' The red-haired girl had stopped in front of a carriage near the end of the train and peeked in. 'Oh, no – there looks like there's someone there. Just one though.'

She turned around when she received no answer from Severus. 'Is something the matter?' she asked, before adding: 'I'm sure no-one will bother us if we just hang around the corridors.'

'It's nothing,' Severus said automatically.

Lily gave him a disapproving look.

'I was just thinking…' he continued, missing the gaze. '…that I'm lucky to have met you.'

The green eyes widened ever so slightly, and then a small smile spread across the girl's lips. 'Thank you,' she said softly. 'That was very nice of you to say.'

She noted the slight red blush on the other's cheeks, but said nothing of it. His voice was heavily guarded, but she knew it had taken a little something extra for him to pay her that compliment, and instead of calling him out on it, she chose to treasure it.

'Let's go in. Whoever's in there can't be worse than those two.'

'No.' Lily laughed out loud at that. She had never seen two more arrogant people in her eleven years of life. 'That's very true.'


	2. Serendipity

**A/N:** Written for the One World AU Boot Camp Challenge, for prompt#048: serendipity

It took a while to write, because I couldn't stop laughing at the prompt. If you take the drug discovery subject, you'll find it gets mentioned at least once a week . :)

* * *

**An Overdose on Optimism  
Drabble 2: Serendipity **

Sometimes one found that life-changing events were dictated entirely by luck, and Severus wondered if his mother had been incorrect and the hat was simply randomly choosing houses. Somehow, both Sirius Black and James Potter found themselves in Gryffindor, the house of loyalty and bravery. Their arrogance might have been better suited for Slytherin…if they had ever invested in the art of subtlety in their evidently pampered childhood and actually had a brain upon their heads.

Not many people managed to ruffle Severus' feathers; it was a reality he had grown up with. His father's squalor looked badly upon them, and his mother could not magically fix the house or conjure up some more presentable clothes and books. People talked enough as it was; what would they think of the appearance of sudden and inexplicable wealth. His father was intolerable of magic, and it was he who defined the entire Snape family's image.

And when Lily also got sorted into Gryffindor after a gruelling four minutes, Severus couldn't have been more shocked. He had been hoping on Slytherin, though he had expected with her personality to be a shoo-in for Ravenclaw. Or even Hufflepuff, the way she had taken him under her wing. But not Gryffindor. A less foolish person he had never met; Gryffindors were after all the highest casualties in the magical world.

So when the Hat finally got to him, he found himself unsure about his earlier wish of entering Slytherin. When his mother had explained the four Houses to him (outside his father's hearing range), he had thought Slytherin would be perfect for him. Subtlety, cunning…they seemed to be the tools of surviving in his world. Two things his mother, despite all her brightness, lacked. Two things he had come to appreciate when dealing with the outside world: the Muggle school he had been forced to attend because of his heritage.

Two things he had thought, or perhaps hoped, he had witnessed in Lily Evans as well.

'Hmm.' The Hat's tone was contemplative in his head. 'Very interesting. See sadly many like yourself, but I don't think Slytherin is quite right for you.'

_What?_ Severus thought in shock. Slytherin was perfect for him.

'No,' the Hat mused, reading his thoughts. 'I think not. Cunning and subtlety yes…but I see little ambition. More…something else.' It didn't say what, instead mumbling unintelligibly to itself before raising his voice. 'GRYFFINDOR!'

Severus simply couldn't believe it.


	3. Wrinkled nose

**A/N:** Written for the One World AU Boot Camp Challenge, for prompt#038: wrinkled nose.

* * *

**An Overdose on Optimism  
Drabble 3: Wrinkled Nose **

Luckily, Lily had already been sorted into Gryffindor and Severus took the proferred seat beside her. He couldn't imagine what would have happened if she had gone to Ravenclaw, or – Merlin forbid – Slytherin. Already, she had gotten a few dirty looks from some of the new first years, and the common name "Evans" had earned her a few more from the green robes.

Gryffindor at least seemed to be free of that prejudice, and Severus allowed the thought that he might have judged them too harshly. Sirius Black and James Potter weren't prime role-models after all, hardly who one should consider to be the mascots of their House.

At least they didn't have those _ridiculous_ smiles on their faces like the Hufflepuffs.

'So Sev.' Lily turned to him, and he immediately ripped his attention away from the Ravenclaw Table. 'We're in the same House; isn't that great?'

'Yeah, great,' Severus replied, attempting to put as much enthusiasm as he could mange into his voice. 'Except we have to deal with those prats.' The last part was spat with particular venom, as he recalled the same taunting voice in his own past.

Lily wrinkled her nose at the thought, then followed his jerk of the head and scowled as she saw the pair pestering another first year. 'If I knew a hex I'm blast them off their seats,' she muttered. 'The poor kid looks like he's about to wet his pants.'

It took Severus a moment to process her words, caught up as he was in their tone. 'I could,' he offered. 'I'm sure I could get them from here.'

His hand was in his pocket when Lily's overcame it. 'Oh, don't.'

He looked at her; she held his stare with her green eyes. 'Please,' she added for emphasis. 'You'll hurt them.' Her voice had softened a tad, before hardening. 'I can take care of them.'

Just like she had taken care of him, and he watched her march over to the other side of the table with her head held high. He almost followed, but contended himself with watching her from a far as her hair bounced and her face slowly reddened with anger until her sharp voice broke through the senseless chatter (for who cared whether the Tornados or the Harpies had the better stunts in the air) in a final parting gift.

He had a small smile on his face as she turned on her heel and marched back to her seat beside him.


End file.
